


The Rest Is Silence

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Crossover, Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: "The Master Sword is forever bound to the soul of the Hero..."A Linked Universe fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the linked universe AU created by jojo56830. You can see their stuff at linkeduniverse.tumblr.com

"I think we're lost."

"We're not lost," said Time. "We're... just not in the place we are supposed to be in."

Sky smirked. "Regretting not buying that map?"

"No. That man was charging fifty rupees for that poorly-drawn scrap. I'd rather be lost than give that thief any satisfaction."

"So you admit we're lost."

Time huffed, shaking his head mournfully. "Fine. Yes. I'll admit I'm not used to traveling lands so large. The fields here seem to be endless, going as far as the eye can see. It's a little... ah, overwhelming."

"I like it," said Sky. "It's reminds me of home, with the open sky and the feel of wind going through my hair. I would love to visit the Rito. I bet their village is lovely."

Sky had a point. As eager as Time was to get to the next village and meet up with the others, he couldn't deny the beauty surrounding them. Butterflies of every color fluttered above the tall grass. Trees bearing thick, golden pieces of fruit were everywhere, and when hunger ached him, Time could easily reach out and plucked to satisfy his need. Fish were plentiful in the majority of the rivers they passed, and the water was cool and clear.

But not everything was perfect. Even in lands as calm and peaceful as these, monsters still occupy many spaces. Time couldn't help but be on edge, expecting something to attack them at any moment. He'd feel better inside the spaces of a village.

"I see someone," Sky said. He motioned towards a direction with a nod of his head, and indeed, about a hundred feet away, was a person kneeling by a fallen tree log. The person wore a Hyrulian black cloak, its hood covering their head from the sun. The person stood and stepped away, turning to reveal a handful of wild flowers they picked.

"Shall we ask for directions?" Time said.

They made their way towards the Hylian, the soft grass muffling their footsteps. The Hylian had yet to notice their approach, their focus still on the plants they were collecting. Not a merchant, Time noted. There were no wares to be seen. Perhaps they were a Yiga foot soldier hiding in plain sight? Despite their ability to hide, their fondness for mighty bananas always gave them away, and none were present on this person.

But something about this Hylian set Time on edge, and as they neared, Time hand slowly moved towards his own sword.

He stopped a good distance away. "Excuse me," he said politely. "My companion and I are lost. Can you help us?"

The person turned around. At first Time thought the Hylian was a woman- their hair was long and golden like honey wheat. A second look told him this Hylian was a man.

"Where are you trying to go?" Asked the man. His voice was was thick, like he hadn't spoken in years. His accent was also uncommon.

"Kakariko village."

At the name, the man's body language became defensive. He stepped back, his hand raising to the sword on his back. "What business do you have there?"

"None of yours," Time retorted sharply. He started to back away. "If you don't want to help us, then we'll be on our way."

"Time, wait," Sky said. "Do you not see? The sword on his back...?"

Most of the travelers they've encountered on the road carried small daggers or rusted, Hylian blades. Only the traveling Gerudo carried true swords worthy of battle. Something in Sky's voice gave Time pause, and he looked again.

There, sitting on this stranger's back, was the Master Sword.

Sky started smiling. "Time," he breathed. "I think this is our new Hero."

Time's stomach twisted sharply. He recoiled at the sight. _Again?_ He thought grimly. Haven't they given the Goddess enough?

"Do not be afraid, young one," Sky said, stepping forward. He spoke softly like he was talking to a hurt animal. "We're all friends here."

He moved forward, his steps soft, but the Hero had yet to let down his guard. Why would he? Two strangers with similar facial features and knowledge of the scared blade would make anyone suspicious.

"Sky, keep your distance," Time said.

Sky ignored him. "Do you hear the voice? The voice inside the sword. I'm sure she speaks to you as she did once with me."

"Stay away," the Hero warned. He was moving back, treading on his collected pile of flowers. He had yet to release his hold on the hilt, his body on the defensive. "I mean it."

Confused, Sky did stop. He frowned. "You... what's wrong? I don't..."

A sudden strong breeze rushed through the lands, picking up leaves almost violently. Tree branches rustled harshly, the force of the wind knocking off a few apples from their limbs. The dark hood of the Hero fell back, fully revealing his face.

Large, thick burn scars engulphed nearly half of his face. His cheek, his chin, even his pointed ear had been severely burned, permanently disfiguring him.

He's so young, Time thought. The burns were even on the Hero's neck, disappearing out of sight beneath his clothes, suggesting more hidden away.

Even Sky, as much experience as he had, faltered for a second. He licked his lips, trying again. "We both once wield the Master Sword. What does she say to you, Hero-"

"I hear _nothing_ ," the Hero said. He took another step back.

"Please. I know you're afraid and confused. Why don't we-"

The Hero grabbed something clipped at his side, bringing it up and giving it two quick taps. Time caught sight of the Sheikah symbol on the object before the Hero's body turned a bright blue.

"Wait-!" Sky said, rushing forward. "You don't need to be afraid, you don't need to be-"

The Hero's body shattered into a million strings of light, scattering into the wind like the leaves before it, disappearing entirely.

"-alone..." Sky finished, defeated. His shoulders dropped and he groaned.

Time clapped a hand on his back. "I wouldn't take it seriously. We'll meet again, that I have no doubt."

"It's not that." Sky bent down. He gently picked up one of the trampled flowers, examining it. The flower had five blue and white petals. The petals were so delicate as Sky touched them with the tip of his finger, they fell apart like wet paper. "He said the sword has not spoken to him. And those scars... I wonder what's wrong."

"I'm sure it's the will of the Goddess," Time said.

Sky threw him a dirty look.

"C'mon," Time said, turning away to avoid a lecture about destiny and honor. "Let's keep moving."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, please repeat that to me again!"

"You're enjoying this too much," said Time.

"How can I not? The two of you, coming across the new Hero, and both of you scared him off! It's so... Ironic!"

"I don't think that's the right word for it."

"Who cares? It's hilarious!"

Sky said nothing. He continued to stir the pot of stew with slow, deliberate movements, his gaze unfocused. He got like this sometimes, when divine formality came into play. Maybe he was communicating with the goddesses? There were secrets he has never revealed, not even to the rest of the group.

"What's he like?" Wind asked, scooting closer to Twilight. "Describe him."

Time thought about it. "Hmmm... He's young. Perhaps Twilight's age, maybe a little older. He's as tall as Legend-"

"Not surprised," Legend mused.

"-he has a strange accent. I can't exactly pin point it... but I can't say much on that. We didn't have a long interaction."

At this Sky blinked up at Time, eyes narrowing briefly. Time knew what he was thinking: _why didn't you tell them of the scars?_

 _Because there was no need,_ Time reasoned in his head. Everyone in this group had their own battle scars, their own traumas to overcome. Even Wind, as young as he was, occasionally woke up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. His nightmares often consisted of drowning in the middle of an endless sea, no way knowing what was north or south. Time didn't know the new Hero, not yet. It wasn't his place to explain his scars.

Legend noticed the odd glances. "Are you two keeping something from us?"

"No," said Time and Sky together.

"Right. That's not suspicious at all."

"It's nothing malicious, I assure you," said Sky. "The answer will be revealed when the time comes."

"Is the soup ready yet?" Wind asked, leaning closer to the bubbling pot.

"I... think so?" Sky stirred the pot again, pulled up the ladle and took a small hesitant sip. "I... can't taste anything."

The entire group groaned.

"How is it there are seven reincarnations here and none of us learned to cook?" Time said.

"I joined the military as soon as I was of age," said Warrior.

"I'm a blacksmith," said Legend.

"I'm a kid," said Wind.

"I'm just lazy," said Swords, shrugging.

Sky shook his head mournfully. "My Zelda would laugh at me now, if she saw me. Then she would feed me. But I do believe the soup is done. I can't wait till we get to Kakariko village. I'm more than ready for a better meal than this."


	3. Chapter 3

On their backs they carried their weapons, their armor, their sleeping bags, their tools, their clothes, their cleaning supplies, their cooking utensils, their hygiene products, and those were only the essential items. They also carried various magical objects, sentimental pieces, and their own personal emotional baggage. Their shoulders were bogged down, making each step heavy and slow.

"I need another rest," grumbled Legend, stopping.

"We need to keep moving," said Time. "We've taken too many stops as is."

Legend shook his head and was already pulling off his pack. "We're not on a time crunch. We can get there when we get there."

"Do you really want to spend another night out in the wilderness?"

Legend scowled at him. When he spoke, his voice was lower. "If not for me, at least for the youngest of our group?" He gestured behind him.

The others were already sitting down, rubbing at their sore shoulders and grumbling about their old backs. Wind was the one who looked most relieved, his face red from exertion. Sweat poured down his fat cheeks. As he sat, a twinge of pain danced across his face, and he suppressed it. That kid always kept his discomfort to himself, always trying to prove himself to his older, more experienced counterparts.

"Oh," said Time. "Right, good point."

At least it wasn't raining again. Time couldn't count how many times they've been caught in a sudden storm, forcing them to find refuge under a large tree or rock. It was a beautiful clear blue day, not a cloud in the sky to be seen. How long have they've been traveling? Two weeks now? It felt longer.

"How long should we stay?" Twilight asked, joining Time at his side.

"At best, an hour," said Time. "The weather here around these parts turn very quickly. I wish to hit the edge of those mountains before tonight. But Legend has a point: everyone is tired. We won't keep pace."

"You know what we need? A pack animal."

In their travels they've come across a couple of goats, but they were flighty animals, taking off as soon as any of them got close. Boars were too dangerous and too small. However deer were plentiful and would certainly do the job.

"I agree," said Time. "What do you propose?"

Twilight nodded his head outward. "Over there, by the hill."

Time followed his gaze, and there, off in the distance were a pack of wild horses, grazing lazily in the fields. There were at least a dozen of them, all different sizes and colors.

"A wild horse?" Time said, raising an eyebrow. "One wrong move and that animal is liable to kick your lower jaw off."

"But one of them can easily carry two hundred pounds. We can also ride ahead, find out the nearest town, and then afterwards we can sell it. I'm willing to take that risk."

"Hmmm... Yes, you're right. Just be careful. I'm getting a bad vibe from this place."

Twilight grinned. "You're getting paranoid in your old age."

"It's called experience, pup. Go. Try to find a gentle mare."

 

 

 

 

 

Twilight didn't share the same grievances as his counterparts. He fuckin' _loved_ being out here.

He loved the open fresh air, the endless fields, the wind blowing through his hair. He had no problem taking his sweet time. Small villages like Kakariko often smelled of industrialization; like burnt coal, acid, and too many human bodies in close proximity. It wasn't their fault, many villages soon ended up like that as the years passed. Even Twilight's beloved Ordon village began smelling of stench after a couple of decades.

Still, he couldn't deny the others were wearing thin in patience and comfort.

Twilight had already chosen the horse he wanted. As per Time's instruction, standing off slightly from the group was a white and brown mare, happily eating the carrot it found. She had large hindquarters, a strong back, and as Twilight slowly crept forward, he could smell her scent carried on the wind. She had no aggression in her blood. She would be easy to tame.

On his hands and knees, Twilight quietly crept up to the lovely, light-colored mare. She was too busy kicking at the dirt, trying to look for more carrots to pay any attention to him. When he was close enough, Twilight got into position.

Something spooked the horses. In one instance they were grazing quietly, in the next all of them jerked their heads up and towards one direction. Their ears folded back, and suddenly they took off running down the hill, faster than Twilight was capable of catching them.

"Oh, what the hell?" Twilight cursed, standing up. Had someone from the group followed him? He looked.

It wasn't one of his counterparts. Whatever it was, it was _big_. Twilight narrowed his eyes at it, trying to asses what he was looking at. The thing walked on five spider-like legs. The main body was like a toy top, twisting and turning erratically. There was a bright blue orb in the middle of its body, and strange blue symbols covered the surface.  It was also annoyingly loud, beeping with every heavy step it took. No damn wonder the horses took off.

This thing wasn't an animal, the smell told Twilight that, but it also told him nothing else. What was this?

At the moment Twilight felt no fear. The spider-like thing was too far away to pose a threat. Not even as its head turned in Twilight's direction did he bother to hide himself.

"What the fuck are you...?"

Before he could the full sentence out, the light blue orb in the middle of its head sparked. There was a flash of light and-

In front of him the ground exploded and Twilight's world became a horror of searing fire and light. Large clumps of dirt and rock flew high as a wall of flame engulfed the grass. The force of the blast threw Twilight backwards and he landed hard on his arm, breaking it. For a long second he was stunned, unable to move. The smell of smoke was everywhere, confusing him, and as he struggled to his feet, he was mutely aware the spider-creature was coming for him.

"Damn..." he groaned, cupping his broken arm. Fuck. He didn't come with weapons. He left them behind, not wanting a sword clinking against him and alerting his presence. _Stupid_. He should've known better.

His senses suddenly screamed, telling him to fucking _move_ , and he shoved himself back, the second blast missing him by mere inches. The flash of the flame burned his face and clothes. He was thrown like a rag doll, and down the hill he fell, rolling over and over, only stopping when the hill leveled out. From the jabbing pain he knew he broke his leg this time. His face was burning, his mouth tasting of blood and dirt and ash.

Off in the distance he heard his name being called. The others were coming to his rescue, but it sounded like they were too far away. Maybe his hearing was shot? No, he could see them. All of them were coming for him, their weapons at the ready. Leading the charge was the old man. He must've been in the middle of bathing or something because he only had half of his armor on. The panic in his face was something Twilight wished to never see.

They weren't going to make it, Twilight realized. The spider creature was closer, already building its next shot.

Twilight wasn't ready. There was still so much he wanted to do, wanted to see. He had promised Ilia he would come back to her. He promised Colin sword training.

"No-!" he yelled as if that would stop his impending doom. The spider creature shot off its beam, and it was as if the world slowed down. Twilight could see his death coming, the beam so bright it made everything around it dark by comparison. This time the aim was true, it was not going to miss. The beam was going to strike him full in the face, shattering bone, spilling his blood on this beautiful green earth and-

_Who the fuck was that?_

Someone jumped in front of him. All Twilight could see was a Hylian cloak. There was no time to warn this fool. Just as the bright blue beam of death was about to hit, the Hylian swung his shield HARD.

There was a flash of light, a high pitch squeal, and suddenly the beam was shot backwards with equally terrifying force.

BOOM. The explosion sent the spider creature straggling back, its head twisting wildly, trying to reorient itself. Large chunks of its body had been broken off, cracking its hull.

The Hylian advanced like a lioness coming upon its kill.

"Twilight!"

The others had finally caught up to him. He was suddenly surrounded by friends, asking him where it hurts the most as they pulled out bottles of potions and fairies. Despite the broken bones, pain was not a priority to Twilight at the moment. He pushed their helping hands away. He wanted to see, damn it.

It didn't take long for the spider creature to reorient itself. Its giant eye sparked, and the Hylian braced himself. There was another loud BANG, a flash of light, and the Hylian swung his shield, deflecting the beam once again. The second deflection cracked the shield down the middle. With a sound of disgust, the Hylian tossed it away. He reached for the sword on his back. He unsheathed it.

A tingle went up Twilight's back as a familiar voice sang out,

_MASTER_

The second blast had the spider's hull cracking as badly as the shield. Thick black smoke was rising up from within. Despite the damage, the damn thing was still determined to kill them all. The eye was lighting up again, but this time the Hylian wasn't going to wait for it to shoot. He ran forward, the Master Sword raised high, and with a single swing, cut off one of the spider's legs.

The sudden imbalance made the spider shoot off its beam wildly into the sky. The Hylian leaped and with a yell, lodged the Master Sword into the spider's blue eye.

That was it. The spider gave one last shudder, the blue glow fading out to black, and then it collapsed on itself, dead. The Hylian violently ripped the Master Sword out, taking strings of wires with it. He stepped back, his shoulders heaving with exertion.

"Goddess..." Legend breathed in awe. "Is that him?"

Sky nodded proudly. "That's him."

The Hylian turned towards the group. He pulled down his hood, revealing his heavily scarred face. He took a step forward. "I-"

His foot connected with a loose stone. He tripped, stumbled, and with a cry, fell and cracked his head on the ground, knocking himself out.

There was a pause.

"Are you sure?" Legend asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Between Warrior and Legend, they carried the unconscious Hero back down from the hills to their camp. He was surprisingly light despite the numerous items he carried on himself. Very gently they undid the various buckles around his torso, pulling off his weapons and putting them aside to assess the injuries. The Master Sword was immediately given to Sky, who took it and walked a ways from the group, sitting down at a stump to converse in private.

Time demanded space, telling the others to continue setting up camp as Hyrule looked over the unconscious Hero. With some reluctance, they shuffled away to their own work.

Twilight refused to leave.

"Hey," Time said, gently grasping him by the shoulder. "You too. Give your new Hero some privacy."

Twilight shook his head. "You shouldn't have wasted so many healing potions on me. It was only a broken leg."

"And a broken arm, second degree burns, a mild concussion-"

"Are you done?"

"Don't sell the new Hero short, pup. He'll be fine, I'm sure. C'mon, get. Go help the others."

For a long second Twilight didn't move. Time squeezed his shoulder in soft warning, and with a huff, Twilight left to join the others.

As the chosen heroes of the Goddess, they were all born with a rather strong sense of empathy. It was both a blessing and a curse. Twilight especially was burdened, always knowing when someone was in pain or uncomfortable, never giving himself peace. The wolf may have played a part in that, though he would never admit it.

Taking his own advice, Time kept his distance as well, waiting till Hyrule signaled him to come back.

"How is he?"

"I'm not a doctor," Hyrule said, leaning back onto his heels. "That's one hell of a bump on his noggin, but it's nothing we haven't all personally faced before. We'll find out more once he wakes up. That's not my main concern though. There are other injuries on him."

"You mean the burn scars?"

"They're _third degree_ burns. They're extensive, covering at least ninety percent of his body. The ones on his face don't even compare. They're... Time, these burns should've killed him. I don't even know how he's alive right now."

"He is Hylia's current Hero," Time said. "She won't let him die, not until she's done with him."

Hyrule made a noise of disgust. "You know, I don't share yours or Sky's views on the Goddess, but right now your ugly condescending attitude to the current situation isn't helping. If the only thing you can add is pessimism, please leave and do it somewhere else."

Time opened his mouth. He closed it. Shame slowly bloomed inside of him, burning his chest. Because of his age and experience, rarely did any of the others ever talked back to him. Time didn't know what to say, if he should apologize or do as Hyrule said and leave. Time knew he wasn't wrong; as the Chosen Heroes, they were not easily killed.

However he wasn't entirely right. Time was being an unhelpful dick right now.

"You're right," Time said. "I'll... I'll leave you to it. Call if you need help."


	5. Chapter 5

Sky rested his head on the hilt of the Master Sword, his eyes closed as if in prayer. His lips were moving, barely any sound coming out. He didn't hold the sword like a weapon. One hand was on the hilt, the other supporting the blade. A small smile occasionally twitched on his lips.

Time never had the same type of relationship with the Master Sword like all the others. He's never heard her speak a full sentence to him, never got an answer if he asked a question. The most he ever had were during the darkest of nights, when the clouds were so thick they blocked out the moon, the sword would hum a gentle lullaby. He would drift off to sleep listening to her, grateful not to be alone. Time wondered if he was envious of Sky's relationship with the Master Sword.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Sky pulled away, blinking. He didn't seem surprised to see Time standing over him. When he spoke, his voice was soft and tired like he'd just woken up from a deep slumber. "I asked her why she's not speaking to her new Master," he said roughly. "She said he's not ready."

"Not ready?"

"The Master Sword was given to him, not earned, she said. He still has to face trails of the Goddesses before he is able to use her at her full potential."

"Hmm..."

At the quiet response, Sky raised a curious eyebrow. "Nothing to add? No bitter retort?"

"No," said Time. "You already know my feelings on the subject. Besides, as Hyrule pointed out to me, now is not the time for such talk. It's not going to help."

Sky sheathed the Master Sword. The quiet voice inside the blade sighed in contentment, happy to be back in the familiar hands of her original master. It made Time's heart ache.

"In your defense..." Sky started. "She's not happy with the Goddess's decision either."

"Really? I didn't think the sword had the ability to defy Hylia."

"She's not a dog," Sky said, annoyed. "She cares for her new master as much as any of us. But she has her orders."

"As do all of us," said Time, shaking his head. "Do you plan to come back to the camp soon or do you wish be alone?"

"I'll stay here a little longer. I don't want to share her with the others just yet."

 

 

 

 

 

For dinner that night they ate a pot of potatoes. Unfortunately nobody was keeping track on how long they boiled and they came out overcooked. They had used the last of the rock salt from a previous meal, leaving their dinner flavorless and disgustingly wet. They went to bed, Warrior taking first watch shift of the night.

Twilight couldn't sleep. He was too wound up, the events of the day repeating through his thoughts, refusing him any peace. Though he was healed, the burning flash of that beam was unforgettable. The smell of burnt flesh and hair clung to his skin.

After an hour of staring into the darkness, Twilight snorted in disgust and sat up. He wasn't going to sleep. Might as well do something productive.

Warrior sat at the top of the hill, taking vantage point of the camp, looking outwards. Besides the occasional stalkoblin, their nights were often uneventful, making the job extremely boring. More than once Twilight would find someone asleep on the job.

After today's events, it seemed he wasn't the only one alert. Warrior stood straight, his arms crossed his chest, staring intensely over the large lands of Hyrule.

"Hey," Twilight said softly, catching his attention. "Quiet night so far?"

Warrior nodded. "I've been keeping an eye out on those bokoblins riding the horses beyond there, but they're keeping to themselves. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Do you want to switch early? I'll take both shifts."

"You sure? You'll be nodding off long before."

"I've done nothing but rest since we set up camp. I'm fine."

Warriors hummed appreciatively, handing over the sword in his hand. "Don't be afraid to switch out if you need to."

"Thanks."

 

 

 

 

By the third shift Twilight had yet to grab his relief. He knew he should, otherwise by morning he was going to be groggy and miffed. He didn't see the point as sleep was still evasive now as it was hours ago.

Twilight didn't like to feel useless. He didn't want to stand on the sidelines, unable to do nothing, knowing someone he cared about was suffering. Helplessness was like a maggot underneath his skin, slowly gnawing away at his muscles. Twilight dragged a heavy hand down the back of his neck, digging his fingernails in as if that could pull that feeling away.

Last time he felt this useless was back at Ordon village.

He remembered vividly of Ilia, turning to run away, only to be struck down by an arrow. He remembered the stomach-dropping horror, rushing into battle to save her, only to be smacked away as easily as a newborn kitten. As Twilight laid there facedown in the water, his blood slowly pooling out of him, he vowed to the Goddess this would not happen again.

"Damn..." Twilight muttered to himself.

 

 

 

 

Another uneventful hour passed. Just as Twilight considered passing on the watch, something in peripheral caught his attention.

Someone down at the camp was moving. Twilight didn't give this much thought as it usually was someone getting up to relieve themselves. It was probably Swords; having four bladders must be unbearable.

It wasn't Swords. This person was walking slowly, making sure their footsteps didn't disturb any of the sleeping. Out of all the reincarnations, Wind was the one with the lightest step. This obviously wasn't Wind. The figure was too tall.

Twilight sniffed the air. He caught the scent of ash from their smoldering cooking fire. There was the ever present smell of pollen, the remnants of their failed potato meal, Warrior's stupid cologne he kept insisting on wearing because some girl gave it to him...

There. Twilight caught their scent. Grass, animal hair, sweat, mud and tree sap. These were basic scents, everyone smelled like after spending a few days out in the wilderness. But this person's essence was as if in their blood ran the rivers of Hyrule itself. He was much as part of nature as any tree, animal or flower.

It was the Hero. After what happened today, Twilight would know that scent from anywhere.

The Hero quietly crept through the camp, his steps so light even Twilight had to strain his ears to hear him. That was impressive, not even Wind could soften his feet that well. Where was the Hero going?

Tucked warmly in his sleeping bag, Sky was curled around the Master Sword like a child curled around a favorite stuffed animal. Sky had been rather selfish this night, refusing to share the sword with the others. Twilight was not a jealous man, he didn't mind waiting his turn to hold Her again, but the others had been a little irked. They missed Her as well.

The Hero snuck in close, reaching out slowly towards the sword. The moment he put a single finger on the hilt, Fi sighed loudly, prompting Sky to curl in tighter. The Hero snatched his hand back.

He kneeled there for a good minute, contemplating. Twilight would be tickled pink if the Hero found a way to pull the sword from Sky's death grip.

The Hero backed away. Apparently it was too big of a risk for him. Instead he turned, and without any provisions, a weapon or shield, left the camp completely.

"Oh hell," Twilight cursed, going after him.


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as the Hero was out of earshot of the camp, he dropped all sense of stealth and took off into a full sprint.

For someone who was knocked unconscious only a few hours ago, he was fast. His lack of footwear didn't seem to bother him, not even as he ran over small bushes and rough patches of terrain.

Twilight followed, keeping just enough distance not to spook him. The Hero woke up in an unknown camp, surrounded by a group of strangers who took away his weapons. If he was panicked or scared, Twilight didn't blame him.

Eventually the Hero stopped, doubling over on himself in exhaustion.

Twilight considered leaving him be. If he didn't want talk, then he had that right. But head injuries was not something to scoff at. They were silent killers, and if not treated right, the Hero could easily fall into a coma and die.

The Hero straightened, wiping the sweat off his brow, grimacing when his arm came away with dried blood. Hyrule had done his best to minimize the damage, but the group was low on supplies by this point. It made Twilight feel even worse they had to use the majority of their potions on him.

Next to the Hero's exposed feet was an overgrowth of yellow-colored weeds. Though pretty, the plant resembled too much like poison ivy.

Feeling the tickle of the weed against his calf, the Hero looked down. He reached out and grabbed a handful, tearing it out at the root. Before Twilight could warn him of the poison, the Hero stuffed the weed into his mouth.

He chewed. Spat it back out into his palm. He dabbed two fingers into the gross yellow mess, and then gently rubbed it against his forehead.

Fascinating. The weed previously smelled like poison, but after the Hero grinded it down in his mouth, the scent changed from _danger_  to _medicinal_.

Twilight could've laughed. The Hero was a _survivalist_. Certainly the others could live off the land if they needed to, however the majority of them were city boys who'd rather spend extra rupees for a soft bed than spend another night outside. And then there was the bitching. Good _lord_ , did some of them _bitch_.

Twilight was glad to know his successor was like him.

The Hero wandered over to a running stream, going down on his knees and taking a few delicate sips of water. He put one hand on his forehead, another on his stomach. His face screwed up, as if trying not to cry and-

He lurched forward and began vomiting.

Twilight winced. Tough as Hylia's chosen knights were, not even they were immune to the symptoms of concussions. The Hero had nothing to eat or drink in the past couple of hours, and what little he had in his stomach was now splattered across the grass.

There was no way Twilight could leave him like this. That decision made, Twilight walked over to him.

"Hey."

The Hero startled. He twisted around sharply and with a yell, he clumsily threw out a fist, catching Twilight by the jaw.

"Ah-! Mother _fucker!_ "

Confused, the Hero stumbled back, trying to get away, only to step into the stream and slip. His ankle was caught between two rocks, and with one unfortunate turn to the left, snapped it like dry wood.

He didn't scream. He slapped a hand over his mouth, muffling the horrid cry of pain. Still he tried to push himself away.

"Stop!" Twilight commanded. "You're only going to hurt yourself further!"

The Hero did. He slumped back in a exhausted heap, too tired to fight back.

"Goddess. Let's get you out of that stream."

He held out his hand for the Hero to take.

After a moment of hesitation, the Hero took it. With the grunt, Twilight pulled him up and out. They hobbled over to the nearest rock.

The Hero flopped down heavily, breathing hard through his nose. Sweat mingled with the medicine paste on his forehead. Yellow droplets rolled down his cheek, staining his skin.

"What's your name?" Twilight asked as he bent down to look at the Hero's ruined ankle. It was unnecessary question. Every reincarnation had the same name.

The Hero said nothing.

His ankle was already swelling and turning colors. Twilight unwrapped one of the flat leather straps from his wrist guard.

"I'm going to wrap your ankle. I'm sorry, this will hurt."

The Hero bit his wrist in anticipation.

Twilight wrapped as quickly as he could, hearing the agonized muffled groans above him. He could smell the blood rising from the Hero's bitten wrist. His pain stuck to the back of Twilight's throat like syrup. It was nothing compared to the feel of the burn scars beneath his fingers. The skin was leathery, almost no different than the strap he wrapped it in.

Twilight was indifferent to the goddess's plan for them all, but in that moment, he cursed Her. He didn't care what trial the Hero was meant to overcome. This was unnecessary.

"There," Twilight said gently, pulling back. "This should hold you until we get you some better help."

"Link."

Twilight jerked his head up. "What?"

"Link," the Hero said again. He swallowed, his voice rough from disuse. "My name is Link."


	7. Chapter 7

It was raining again.

The smell of wet grass and wood filled Twilight's senses. He took a deep breath, relishing the scent. He was not looking forward to going back to camp. He left his post, didn't grab his relief, and now the heavy rains of Hyrule were going to be his companion's wakeup call. He could hear the bitching now.

He and Link took refuge under a large, overhanging rock. In silence they watched the storm.

"So..." Twilight started. "How long have you been following us?"

Link startled.

"Don't give me that look. It was no coincidence you showed up when you did."

"I..." Link sighed. "It was only a few days. I meant to keep my distance. But then..."

"But then." Twilight repeated, nodding. "You saved my life. For that, you have my thanks."

Link shrugged like it was no big deal. For anyone else, they could've perceived this action as arrogance. As the destined heroes of Hyrule, saving lives was a common, everyday occurrence. After a while, you got tired of praise.

"Are you..." Link said slowly. "Are you all... me?"

Shit. It was usually Sky who explained the situation to newcomers. The reincarnation thing, the Triforce, destiny and whatnot... Twilight barely understood it himself. He was a farmer, not a scholar. He left that stuff to the Zeldas.

"Yes," Twilight said. "And no. It's complicated, and frankly if you spend too much time trying to rationalize it, your head will start hurting. I've stopped questioning it a lot time ago. Just know this: you're you. You have your own thoughts, your own feelings, your own decisions to make."

"Is your name _Link_ as well?"

"Everyone's is."

"How is that possible?"

"Like I said, don't question it."

"Is that why everyone calls you _Twilight?_ "

"We use the titles given to us. During my time as the Chosen Hero, I saved the Twilight realm from the forces of evil. Speaking of which... what are you known for?"

"I don't know."

"Ah, you haven't been given a title yet."

"No, I mean..." Link stared down at his hands, flexing them. Three fingers on his left hand had been burned so badly, he couldn't bend them all the way. "I'm not even sure my name _is_ Link. I don't know how old I am. I don't know who my parents were, if I even _had_ parents. Everything I know about myself comes from the words of people long dead. And just when I think I got a hold on who I am and what I am supposed to do..."

He looked up at Twilight. "You all come along."

Twilight opened his mouth. He closed it. He didn't know what to say. Hell, when he first learned about the other heroes, he too got an identity crisis. Was he, the Hero of the Twilight Realm, even a real person? Or was he just a byproduct of the Goddess, a tool to be used and then thrown away? What could Twilight say to Link, a young man who looked like he was put through hell and was never told why?

The very first thing he thought of.

_"Fucking confusing, isn't it?"_

Link gave out a sudden bark of laughter, and he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Twilight grinned, which only prompted Link to laugh even more.


	8. Chapter 8

After what felt like hours, the rain finally stopped.

With Link holding onto Twilight's shoulder, the two half-walked, half-limped their way back towards camp. The grass was slicked with rain water, making the trek slow. As they walked, Link told Twilight of the Resurrection Shrine, the Guardians, and the Sheikah Slate.

"Wait," Twilight said. "It does what now?"

"It take pictures," Link said. "It has the ability to take an image and-"

"Magic, got it."

"Not magic, it's-"

"Sheikah magic. Got it."

"Not a fan of magic, I garner."

Twilight grunted as he helped Link climb a particularly steep hill. Just a few more hundred feet and they'll be back with the others.

"Magic is too complicated," Twilight said. "Too many people lust after it, depend on it, use it for personal gain. In my experience, it has caused nothing but trouble."

"You sound fun."

"I'm goddamn amazing."

They got to the top of the hill. By now, the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, giving the world a bright, orange glow. Usually Twilight loved this time of day, but as he looked down below to where the camp was, he grimaced. Time was awake. The old man was sitting on a tree stump, his unsheathed Biggoron sword laying across his lap. He did not look happy.

"Oh boy..." Twilight sighed. "Well, I hope you're ready to the meet the others. Don't worry, they don't bite."

"You're the one who seems worried."

"I think I'm in trouble for not grabbing my relief."

Link hummed thoughtfully. "Would it help if I garner more sympathy?"

"Would you?"

Link suddenly leaned his entire weight on Twilight, almost toppling them both over. "Oh!" Said Link in a overly dramatic tone. "My ankle hurts so much!"

"Goddess, you're heavy."

As they slowly walked down the hill, Link made his limp more pronounced, his breathing more labored. Twilight wondered if Link was really in this much pain and had been hiding it this entire time.

By the time they got to the bottom of the hill, the others had crawled out of their tents, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Time sheathed his sword, got up and walked over. He gave Twilight a particular look, one that promised a stern talking later. When he turned to Link, his face softened. "I'm glad to see you're alright, _Hero of the Wild._ "

"What?" Said Link.

"What?" Said Twilight.

Time motioned his head back to the others. In the middle of the group stood Sky, holding the Master Sword.

"She told us who you are," Time continued. "It's not an official title, but I'm not going to argue with her."

Pink tickled Link's cheeks and he bowed his head, trying to hide it. When he spoke, his voice was thick. "O-Oh... I didn't know... I thought.. I wasn't worthy..."

Once again, Twilight felt helpless, and he doubted saying something funny would help this time around. It wasn't much of an identity confirmation, but Link has been living without one for a hundred years now. That title was his and his alone. Not even the Goddess could take that away.

"C'mon, let's get you off that leg and introduce you to the others."

 

 

 

 

The next ten minutes was a whirlwind of excited energy. Everyone wanted to ask questions. They wanted to know how Wild was able to deflect the spider's blast, why the Master Sword gave him that title, why he kept his hair long. Wild was a little shy, answering questions with simple, short sentences. Twilight stayed by Wild's side, ensuring he wouldn't get overwhelmed by it all. He still had a concussion after all.

The impromptu interview didn't last long. Growling stomachs took priority.

"Unfortunately it's not that much," Legend said, dragging over the food bag. "The heavy rain last night washed away a good deal of the fruit from the trees and drove fish into deeper water. What we have to eat for breakfast this morning is..."

He overturned the bag. What came tumbling out was some edible roots, a single apple, and two carrots. The entire group groaned.

"I was thinking of making a soup..." Legend mumbled pitfully.

Wild had to stretch his neck to see what the others were complaining about. When he saw the ingredients, he frowned. "You can't make a soup with that. Those roots are too bitter, that particular apple species is too sweet, and those carrots are old."

There was a pause as everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh, Hylia. He can _cook._ "

Wild jerked. "Is it really that impressive? Why? What do you all usually eat?"

Twilight made a vague gesture over the meager ingredients. "This."

"Oh my god," Wild said in horror. "You're all going to get _scurvy._ "

"I had that once!" Wind quipped.

"Someone build me the fire closer to me. I need a pot with some water. Do we have any salt? No? That's fine, I can still make a decent meal out of this..."

Warriors leaned closer to Twilight. He whispered, "We are never letting him go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all knew the cooking part was coming. I love cooking in botw. 
> 
> The next chapter should be the last. :3


	9. Chapter 9

It was like magic. Wild located a fat, pink, heart-shaped vegetable near camp, and used that as the base for the soup. He then tossed in the carrots and roots after cooking them in oil, juiced the apple and slowly drizzled it in once the water turned pink. The soup thickened like cream, and after letting it simmer for a half hour, declared it ready to be served.

It was nothing like anything the group had ever tasted before. The radish was not at all sour, but tasted sweet and smooth like a fine vintage. The carrots were soft and absorbed the broth quite well. The bitterness of the roots helped counter-balance the sweetness of it all, turning the entire soup into a wonderful, delicious experience. Twilight shivered in delight after taking a single sip.

"It's just radish soup," Wild said, surprised by everyone's reactions. "It's quite simple, I can teach you all how to make it."

Warrior shook his head as he dragged his spoon slowly out of his mouth. He smacked his lips. "I was in the military. I've eaten my share of _simple_ meals. This? This is amazing. Seriously, who taught you how to cook like this?"

Wild said nothing and continued to stir the pot.

Warrior thought he didn't hear him. "Did you learn before or after you became the Chosen Hero? Were you taught-?"

"Hey," Twilight interrupted as he walked up to them. "If you're done eating, take your plate down to the river to clean it."

Warrior's bowl was only half-way finished, but he understood Twilight's tone of dismissal well enough. "Okay..." he muttered awkwardly, turned and left.

Twilight sighed and kneeled down next to Wild. "I'm guessing you don't remember who taught you."

"I should probably tell the others," Wild said. "Otherwise it's going to get awkward every time they ask a question."

"You know you don't have to, right? We all have our own personal secrets we wish to keep."

"Nah, I don't want to dance around this. Besides, we have an audience listening in."

Twilight blinked and looked over his shoulder. Five heads suddenly turned away, averting their gaze, becoming super interested in their utensils. Legend was the only who continued to stare unashamedly as he scooped food into his mouth. He waved.

"Wow," said Twilight.

Wild gave a small chuckle. "This feels nice. It feels... familiar. I hope you all don't mind if I stick around a bit...?"

"You're fucking staying!" Legend yelled around a mouthful of food.

"You're staying," Twilight repeated to Wild in a softer, more serious tone. "And not because of the food. You're one of us."

"Thank you," said Wild, grinning. He tapped the side of the pot with his ladle loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Who wants seconds?"

Everyone presented their bowl.


End file.
